


Between the Rain

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787), Unknownshore



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Barn, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rain, Romance, Shelter, Slash, Yaoi, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper needs some shelter in the rain, but to he's surprised to find his friend Norman on the same barn...shy awkward pre-teen love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls belongs to Disney  
> Paranorman belongs to Laika

In the Pacific Northwest, sometimes rain in summer is not that rare, and this day on Gravity Falls, Oregon was not the exception. 

Dipper Pines was going on a walk for awhile, sorting his mind and possibly trying to find a mystery in the process if he's lucky, until the rain hits him; now Dipper was running through the rainy days on the forest trying to find shelter until the rain clears up.

Man!", he complained, "Why does Rain like this always come out nowhere?!"

The brunet boy with the pine tree hat was desperately trying to ran across the place until he tripped into a bowl of mud

"Seriously?" but despite that, he kept searching until he found an old barn in the middle of the forest.

"Phew! At least it'll keep me kind of sort of dry!" The brunet shook himself like a dog to got rid of the excessive amount of mud and water and he tried to find a place to sat down, all of the sudden he heard a noise.

"Huh? Who or what's there?"

"Dipper..."

"Huh?"

All of the sudden, the familiar voice stepped out; the boy had unusually spiky black hair and blue eyes, he had a damp red hoodie on his hand while the other clothes he wore were kind of damp too.

"N-Norman?" Dipper asked

"Kind of funny, finding you here, hehe"

Yeah....sure is."

Norman started to approach Dipper and as Dipper also approached Norman swell; the two boys became fast friends when Norman's family went to stay in vacation for a while. Norman had a cautious approach of him, considering Norman's gift to see ghosts; but after the Pines twins saved him and he come cleaned, the twins received Norman with open arms, making him sure he was not a freak as other peope say he was.

"So, what brings you here?" Norman asked to Dipper

"Nothing, just walking out the woods, minding my own business, what about you?"

"Oh nothing much either, I had a little argument with my Dad"

"You did?"

Yeah, but it wasn't that big...I swear, I'm going back to the inn to apologize with him when the rain clears up"

"Oh, that's good kinda."

"Yeah, Dad's pretty temperamental like that"

"I see" the two boys leaned on each other as they see the rain go, and Dipper suddenly starts sneezing.

"Something wrong, Dip?" Norman asked

"I don't know but 'choo, I think I need to take off some of my clothes if I don't want to catch a cold"

"Really?"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind"

""Yeah, hope you don't mind"

"Of course I don't." and Dipper immediately stood up and took off his vest and shirt, and also his shorts and shoes.

"Cool." Norman whispered

"So...."

"You look good like this"

"Heheh, I do?"

"Sure, here" and Norman started to took off his clothes too, It didn't take him very long for Norman to be just on his socks and his black and green skull boxers.

"Wow....heheh" Dipper commented

"What?"

"Nothing, just...you look...thin"

"I do?"

"Yeah, and kind of...cute"

"Cute? Me?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow, nobody told me that...let alone a guy"

Really?"

Norman just nodded

"Wow, heheh; I guess I'm the first one to find you likable the way you look"

"Come on Dip"

"Haha, what?"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Maaaaaaybe."

"Figures, you got over a crush and trying to jump on another"

"Hahaha, totally am not."

The two boys laughed until they paused and looked at each other.  
"......"

"....."

"Dipper?" Norman asked "Can I ask you something crazy?"

"What?"

"Ca-ca-can-can-can I?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Dipper approached Norman nervously, the two almost knowing what each other want, but yet, they both were nervous about it, since they were pretty unexperienced about it, But eventually, it was time; the two shared a kiss on the lips, It was a kiss that made them blush, but also made them feel sparks flying all over, so to speak.

It didn't lasted long as the two broke for air.

"Ahhhhhh" 

The two boys were looking at each other again, In silence this time and less in nerve, Just, well, silence. Until Dipper breaks it

"So........that was...something, heheh."

"Yeah....same"

"Heheeh....heh."

"You kiss good, though"

"Heheh, you think so?"

"Probably because you practiced a lot with your hand"

"It was one time!"

"Hahaha."

"Shut up, Norman"

"Heheheh."

"Still, the real deal's still better"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and I think I'll like to have more of the infamous Blithe Hollow Whisperer"

"Heh, I bet you would." 

The two boys resumed their make-out session, And boy was it one that lasted as the two boys held each other tightly.

"MmmmMMMMMMMmmm" the two moaned silently during the kiss, It was such, such a pleasureful experience.

"Norman...I love you" Dipper said after the two broke for air.

"I.....I love you too, Dipper; since I met you"

"I loved you even before that."

"Haha, oh shut up and let's just keep kissing."

"Whatever you say"

The two boys continued until Dipper took advantage and started to pull down Norman's boxers, it's not like Norman seriously resisted it though. The brunet started to lower down on his kisses all over the medium's body, Norman just took it all with pleasure, blushing and moaning as he loved it all.

"Dipper, no-not fair" Norman moaned

"Heheheheh."

"Y-you're gonna hngn, go to my-my wiener"

"Yep. Sure am."

"Stop it"

"Heheheh, I don't think I can, looks so yummy" and Dipper starts sucking Norman off slowly

"Ah-ahhhhhh." Norman moaned at the initial contact

"MmmmmmMMMMmm" Dipper moaned in Norman's cock, that feeling made the spiky-haired boy pant faster as the brunet slowly bobs up and down.

"Ohhhh, oooooh, ahhhhhhh, don't stop....don't stop"

"I won't, mmmMMMMMMmmmmm" Norman was holding Dipper's head and even took off Dipper's hat as he ruffles the messy brown hair, Dipper didn't mind though, he was too busy loving sucking Norman's cock.

"This, this feels so good"

MMmmmHmmmmm."

"Ooooh, Dipper..."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm"

Norman tilted his head feeling the moisture of his lover's lips, he could feel his insides coming soon, but Dipper stopped.

"Why, why you stopping?"

"I was thinking we can do something different"

"Like what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." 

"Then let me help you" Norman was put on his fours as Dipper was positioning himself to hotdog his lover.

"Oh yeah, now this is niiiiice." Norman sighed in delight

"Heheheh, you like this?"

"Oh yeah, I love it....you're really good at this"

"Thanks, baby." Dipper said as he holds into Norman's chest and the Pines boy is playing with his lover's nipples.  
"I got a lot of practice"

"Heheh, true, Ay"

"Oooooh."

Dipper turned the body of the whisperer around as the two got his dicks close to each other and started to frot.

"Oooooh."

Dipper turned the body of the whisperer around as the two got his dicks close to each other and started to frot, the sensation was great for the two of them

"OOooooh, ahhhhhh."

"MMMMmmmm, yeahhhhh, I always wanted to do this with you"

"Heheheh, me too"

"Ohhhh yeah"

The two boys got closer as they keep going with their sexual dance as Norman was nibbling Dipper's neck.

"MmmMMMmm, yeah..."  
"OOooooooh yessssss."  
"Dipper, Dipper, I don't think I can hold it"  
"Me neither, ohhhhhhh."  
"I think I'm gonna, AAAAAAH!"  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two felt a rush of energy as they came together and spilled their seeds onto each other, After that, as usual, they were panting to recath their breaths.

"That was...so..."  
"...yeah"  
"Heheh, yep." Dipper smiled as he was scooping the cum from Norman's body and the two cleaned up themeselves, and then the two boys looked that the rain passed.

"I guess the rain has cleared up" Dipper thought "So...what now?"

"DI-PPER!" is heard a female familiar voice calling for Dipper

"Oh, that's Mabel, I think we should go back to the Shack"

"Can I come with you guys...I could ask my mom to pick me up there and go back to the inn" Norman said

"I don't see why not." and the two start leaving the barn, while the spiky-haired medium takes the brunette's hand

"Why're you holding my hand?" Dipper asked

"I just like to hold your hand" Norman responded "Boyfriends hold hands, right?"

"Yeah, I think they do...I like to be your boyfriend"

Norman giggled and turned around to see face to face with Norman, raising the hair of his brunet boyfriend and revealing Dipper's Little Dipper birthmark.

"I always wanted to do this" Norman cooed.

"Heheh" and Norman kissed Dipper's birthmark, Dipper liked it, blushing, although they were interrupted by...

"Aaaaw, I knew you crazy kids will be together" Mabel called, making Norman giggle nervously and Dipper get flustered 

"I-it's not what it looks like"

"Sorry, but I really mean it when I said I wish I could brought my camera"

"Haha, I bet." Dipper snorted

"Come on, Soos' waiting for us"

"Okay."

So the three boys got outside the barn with the intention of coming back to the city and the Mystery Shack, and while Mabel was leading the way and Dipper was not far behind, Norman was having his thoughts.

"To be honest, I hope Dad's not that upset with me now...now that I told him about Dipper, "I hope I'm not gonna be kicked out or anything."


End file.
